I'd Lie
by laura4992
Summary: Eleventh in my Taylor Swift series, inspired by SpecialBookworm-394. It's Taylor Swift week and Kurt knows exactly which song he's going to sing... Pure and utter cheesy Klainebows :)


AN: Hey everyone! So this is part eleven of my Taylor Swift series, as inspired by SpecialBookworm-394. I know that Quick is the most voted for pairing but this plot bunny has been haunting me for _at least_ a week, but I promise I will work on the Quick fic and get it up ASAP :D

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the cheesy plot. Rest belongs to Ryan Murphy and co., Fox and Taylor Swift respectfully.

AU: Blaine and Kurt never got together at Dalton and both are completely oblivious about the other's feelings for them. Blaine does transfer to McKinley but he tells everyone it's because he wants to get back into mainstream school and he wants to continue supporting Kurt.

* * *

It was a typical Wednesday at McKinley and the New Directions were in the choir room for their weekly meeting.

"Alright guys! This week we are going to be doing" Mr. Schue turned and scribbled on the board before turning back "Taylor Swift week!"

"Is she dead?" Brittany asked.

"No Britt, she isn't dead." Santana answered softly before turning to their teacher. "But why Taylor Swift week?"

"Taylor was like us; she didn't fit in at school and was considered different and weird because of her love of performing. So this week I want us to draw from that, we could even use one of her songs for our Regionals set-list."

Mr. Schue continued to talk but one member of the glee club had zoned out, the cogs turning in their mind. They knew exactly what they were going to sing, and who it would be about.

* * *

Performance day came and the group assembled once more, chatting until Mr. Schue arrived.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine plopped down next to his best friend. "Have you picked out your song for today?"

"Yeah, all ready, you?"

"Yeah, I'm singing 'Tied Together With A Smile', what about you?"

"Mine's a surprise, you'll have to wait and see."

"Aww come on, you can tell me." Blaine leaned over and did his puppy eyes and Kurt had to look away.

"Blaine Anderson no! You'll find out with everyone else!" Kurt scolded, batting the boy away. As if planned Mr. Schue decided to walk in then and kick off the session.

One by one each member of the group got up, Blaine included, and sang their song. Some were dedications to loved ones- both in the room and not- before Kurt was the last person left.

"Kurt, you're up." Mr. Schue called from his seat. Kurt nodded and rose before making his way to the front before turning to the group.

"Hey everyone, I have decided to sing 'I'd Lie' which is a song Taylor never released but I really like. This is for someone I really care about." He smiled over the group before nodding to the band who began to play. When his cue came he began to sing.

"_I don't think that passenger seat,  
Has ever looked this good to me,  
He tells me about his night,  
And I count the colours in his eyes,_"

Kurt looked over the group, gauging the reaction of his peers and avoiding looking at who he was singing about. The boy who knew him better than anyone else in the room, who he spent the most time with, who he'd loved since the moment he lay eyes on him.

Blaine.

"_He'll never fall in love he swears,  
As he runs his fingers through his hair,  
I'm laughin' 'coz I hope he's wrong,  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind,  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile,  
But I know all his favourite songs,_"

He couldn't help it; Blaine just made him feel so good and he didn't want to let go. He'd said numerous times he wouldn't want to get into a relationship because he was no good at romance but Kurt didn't care, he just wanted to be with him. He knew everything about the golden-eyed brunette- they were best friends, right?- so naturally he knew as soon as Mr. Schue announced the assignment the music wouldn't really be Blaine's 'thing'; but he threw himself into the assignment anyway because that was what Blaine was like and it was just another reason why Kurt loved him.

"_And I could tell you,  
His favourite colour's green,  
He loves to argue,  
Born on the seventeenth,  
His sister's beautiful,  
He has his Father's eyes,  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie,_"

Despite Blaine's love of wearing various colours, his favourite colour was actually green, but he barely ever wore it because it was rare for him to find the right shade of green that complimented his skin-tone. When given the chance he would debate anything from gay rights and everyday issues to which Disney film was the best and Kurt loved that passion in him, that spark.

Coincidentally his birthday was on the seventeenth like the song, and his older sister- Katherine- was a beautiful woman; she looked more like Blaine than Cooper with light olive skin, golden eyes and dark curly hair, but hers was more controllable than Blaine's. Both of them had Mr. Anderson's eyes, Cooper being the only one of the three young Andersons to take Mrs. Anderson's bright blue eyes.

The song was a perfect description of his feelings for Blaine, because he would never, ever admit he loved him; he wouldn't want to risk losing their friendship. He rather lie, and Kurt never lied.

"_He looks around the room,  
Innocently overlooks the truth,  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorised for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white,  
Never let nobody see him cry,  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine,_

_And I could tell you,  
His favourite colour's green,  
He loves to argue,  
Born on the seventeenth,  
His sister's beautiful,  
He has his Father's eyes,  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie,_"

Considering no-one knew how Kurt felt for Blaine, he couldn't help but wonder how no-one ever noticed, especially the boy in question. He would drop hints when he could just in case the ex-Warbler did actually feel something for him, and he knew that he would allow his eyes to rest on Blaine longer than a best friend usually would watch their partner in crime.

"_He stands there then walks away,  
My God, if I could only say,  
'I'm holding every breath for you',_" For the first time throughout the entire song, his eyes landed on Blaine. He was grinning, enjoying the song and silently cheering his best friend on. Once again, Blaine was completely oblivious about how Kurt felt about him. But Kurt kept his eyes on him, praying that he would figure it out.

"_He'd never tell you,  
But he can play guitar,  
I think he can see through,  
Everythin' but my heart,  
First thought when I wake up,  
Is 'my God he's beautiful',  
So put on my make-up,  
And pray for a miracle,_

_Yes I could tell you,  
His favourite colour's green,  
He loves to argue,  
Oh and it kills me,  
His sister's beautiful,  
He has his Father's eyes,  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
If you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie._" As Kurt continued to sing he noticed Blaine's expression shift. At first Blaine was enjoying the song and thinking nothing of it, then his eyes shifted as he began to really listen to the lyrics, obviously checking them off against himself. Upon the realisation that yes, Kurt _was_ singing the song about him he met Kurt's gaze, his lips slightly parted and his eyes intense.

The last notes of the song played and Kurt smiled sadly before going to grab his bag, planning on getting the Hell out of there and having a date with Ben and Jerry. He was about to straighten up, clutching his messenger bag when a hand caught his wrist and lips collided with his own. If his brain was to be functioning at the time, he would have heard Rachel, Tina and Mercedes all squeak simultaneously and a few others gasp in shock. If his eyes were open he would have seen the smirk that Puck sent to Santana whilst Santana rolled her eyes and Finn watching awkwardly as the ex-Warbler kissed his 'little brother'.

Blaine pulled away, his eyes fluttering open and his lips swollen from the kiss. Kurt's eyes snapped open and he watched the shorter boy for a reaction.

"I love you too…" Blaine whispered breathlessly, a statement heard by everyone due to the silence in the room. "I've known since you sang 'Blackbird' after Pavarotti died, but I've felt something since the moment I saw you…"

Kurt couldn't help the stupid grin form on his lips. "Wanna get out of here?" He asked, his voice as breathless as Blaine's.

"Sure." And with that the two grabbed their bags and left the room, Blaine reaching out and taking Kurt's hand in his.

They were just about to turn into another hallway when they heard a familiar voice.

"I knew Anderson would make the first move!"

"Hell no, Puckerman! Hummel sang the song that told Hobbit he wanted to get into those stupidly bright pants of his, I won the bet!"

"Were we really that obvious?" Kurt questioned, giggling.

"We must have been." Blaine stopped and turned to Kurt. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt grinned before meeting Blaine's lips in a sweet, tender kiss.

* * *

AN: Good? Bad? Just plain cheesy? Please take the time to review, they are love to me and if I can I always reply, even if it's just to say thank you :D


End file.
